


Above The Fog #1

by voleuse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time demands strong minds, great hearts, true faith, and willing hands.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Above The Fog #1

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Josiah Gilbert Holland's _God, give us men!_

It's not so much an offer as an order, but when first he hears of the commission, James is nearly struck by down the idea.

The _Caribbean_.

It captures him, that unending landscape of sunlight and blue. He's heard stories, met with men who've sailed those waters, lived on the far edges of civilization.

He knows, on some level, that's it's not truly an honor, though he's been given what any would label an important task.

He's prepared for the responsibility, wholly accepting of it.

If some small part of him thrills at the work, he manages to suppress it.


End file.
